Dancing
by Sharma Wild
Summary: After having returned from adventure Rose wanders through the TARDIS and finds the Doctor dancing alone. Entranced by the music and the Doctor himself, she joins him… Sequel to Common Ground


Doctor Who Dancing

Silk, velvet, lace and brocade. Not to mention hidden daggers, strange potions and duels. Rose smiled to herself as she struggled to get out of the corset. What an adventure it had been! She was dead tired; her body ached all over and the bruise on her knee had been accompanied by others, by nicks and scratches, but the pure joy of being alive overrode that.

It had been fantastic!

The corset lacing was impossible to work on her own. She would need help if she ever wanted to get out of it. She padded on bare feet out of the room to go and find the Doctor.

The TARDIS was a labyrinth, a museum filled with both alien and familiar objects that stood side by side, or in some cases lay jumbled up together in boxes. She turned around a corner only to stop dead in her tracks at the vision that met her eyes…

The Doctor was dancing; eyes closed and arms spread wide. He was still dressed in the dark blue velvet pants and the white, wide shirt adorned with delicate lace at the neck and around the sleeves. The music seemed to come from nowhere. It was a song she had never heard before but the words, the dreamy swaying melody grabbed hold of her.

_O pull on the rein and haul me in__  
__back to the start where eyes first blink to see__  
__A flowing mane a cut-glass limb__  
__and they're falling, soaring so rhythmically___

_Falling, falling, soaring so rhythmically…_

Captured by the song's spell, Rose stepped into the room and into the Doctor's arms.

He didn't open his eyes as his arms encircled her slender waist, made almost impossibly small by the corset, and held her close.

Rose's arms wrapped around his neck, leaned her head against his chest and moved together with him to the music.

_O pull on the rein and haul me in back to the start__  
__rebirth in ecstasy with cherubim and seraphim__  
__When I was falling, soaring, falling, soaring so rhythmically___

_Falling, soaring, falling for you so completely..._

The Doctor kept his eyes closed, hiding from the reality that it was Rose he held in his arms and not a love long since lost in the ashes of what had once been Gallifrey, but little Rose, the girl he had promised to keep safe…

And he tried so hard to do that, but it wasn't easy, especially when one of the dangers threatening her was himself and the fierce desire that almost overwhelmed him every time she was near.

But so long as he kept his eyes closed she was only a figment of his imagination, a fantasy of what might have been…

_Falling, soaring, falling for you so completely..._

He leaned his chin against the top of her head, enjoying how she melted into his embrace, how her body felt against his.

The rhythm picked up pace and he spun her around so that she stood with her back against his chest, their hips moving together in erotic figure eights.

And Rose felt him, through the constricting corset and the layers of petticoats, she felt him like a fire scorching her very soul. It was the intimacy of it, of his arms around her waist; of the way her fingers so easily came to rest at the nape of his neck. He had entered her life like a whirlwind and now all she wanted to do was to ride that wind and see where it took her.

_The Rapture unfurling blues and greens__  
__The Rapture a swirling violet stream__  
__mystic majestic entangled in a web of curling vapour thread__  
__Encaptured by forces unseen__  
__Enraptured an eclipse intoxicating…_

This could so easily have been one of those little games the humans played, games of make-believe, of doing something and pretending that it didn't mean anything at all. He had hid from the reality of his feeling for too long already and hiding from reality was not something that came naturally to him. He had always faced whatever the universe offered head on, and he would do so now as well.

The Doctor opened his eyes only to loose himself in the honeyed brown depths of Rose's gaze.

"Hi there", he said softly.

"Hi", she replied, turning around in his arms so that they were dancing face to face again. "What are we doing, Doctor?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I believe it's called dancing", he replied, swinging her around in time with the music.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You know what I mean. I thought we shouldn't do this… this you and me thing."

"We shouldn't", the Doctor replied. "But we are."

_Floating far above the cloud__  
__sinking far below the ground__  
__Only my senses remain…_

Rose's mouth fell open in a stunned little O, but he spun her around again before she could say anything, fast enough that she gasped and clung to him. His lips were suddenly so close to hers.

_Wondering if I dare to say your name__  
__wondrous thoughts embalmed avow you came__  
__By the crescent disc rising amethyst__  
__how can love remain the same unchanged?_

Unable to resist, Rose brushed her lips against the Doctor's. When he responded to the kiss it was all she could do not to swoon in his arms like a character from a turn of the century romance novel.

_Moonlight plays upon this sunken brow__  
__midnight ink bleeds wet mercurial clouds_

The kiss quickly became a mock struggle for control that the Doctor won, and he kissed her with a passion that left her breathless and yearning for more. She desperately wanted to feel his fingers against her skin; she ached for his touch and nearly sobbed against his mouth when he pressed her closer against his strong body of masculine lines and angles.

_By the crescent disc rising amethyst__  
__somnambulist unharnessed storms the plough___

_By the crescent disc rising amethyst__  
__how can love remain the same unchained?_

She slid her hands under his loose shirt, playing greedy fingers over his chest, teasing him, taking pleasure from the moan that rose in his throat as she raked her nails across his nipples.

The Doctor pushed her up against the wall, lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Rose trembled against him with unfulfilled lust, and her lips were like fire against his skin. He managed to get the petticoats out of the way and found her wet and wanton.

Just like she had done in his imagination, Rose flung her head back when he caressed her through her silk panties. He claimed her lips, drinking her sweet cries as he continued to move against her.

Around them the TARDIS suddenly shuddered. But the Doctor and Rose were so engorged in one another that neither of them noticed.

The Time Lord planted a necklace of kisses across the sensitive skin on Rose's neck when something jolted him out the passion induced trance.

From the control room he could hear the sound of a claxon blaring.

"No, no, no!" Rose almost sobbed against him. "Not now! Why now?!"

"It's probably nothing", the Doctor said, unable to hide a grin at the frustration in Rose's eyes. But when a second alarm went off Rose sighed and pushed away from him.

"It's something", she grumbled. "Probably something horrible and dangerous…"

"And exciting!" The Doctor's eyes were alight with the promise of new adventure, but then he became serious and pulled her close to him. "We'll continue this when we come back", he promised. He cupped her face between his hands and brought his forehead down to hers. Their eyes locked; churning blue met warm brown. "We have all the time in the world, Rose Tyler…"


End file.
